


Cupcake for Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [20]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around her, people were dragging their bags to the bus stop. All of them were going home for winter break. Very few people would be staying on campus. Unfortunately, Carmilla would be one of them.</p><p>
  <b>2-15-2018: re-edited in celebration of finishing the Holiday Cupcakes series!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Carmilla stomped back to her dorm. She kicked a small rock lying in her path, aiming for where one of the members of the Summer Society was trying to study. It hit right in the middle of the front cover of her book. The redhead looked up, and when she saw Carmilla smirking at her, she flipped her off. Carmilla waved back with a cheery smile.

Around her, people were dragging their bags to the bus stop or cars, all of them having somewhere to go for winter break. Very few people would be staying on campus, and unfortunately, Carmilla would be one of them. Her Mother, the Dean of Students, was going on a trip to some conference and didn’t trust Carmilla and her brother to be alone in the house together.

When Carmilla got to entrance of the dorm, she reached into her pocket for her student ID, finding nothing but a candy wrapper. _Fuck._ This couldn’t be happening! It was freezing, and everybody had probably already left. She looked left and right, but there was no one in sight. With a sigh, she sank to ground, leaning against the wall. Freezing to death was probably better than spending two weeks alone in her dorm room with no roommate to tease.

She didn’t really know her roommate, just that her name was Laura, was kind of a geek, probably an English or Journalism major, really clean, and lived mostly of cookies and sugary drinks. And she’d be going home, too. Hell, the girl probably took off the second her last class ended.

Leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes, Carmilla wondered what her roommate looked like. They had conflicting schedules and had managed to completely avoid each other for the past four months. It hadn’t stopped them from fighting, though. She often found little notes telling her to clean up her mess, to stop eating the cupcakes, to stop stealing her pillow and her clothes. It was kind of cute.

A hand shook her shoulder and someone was talking to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

‘Hey! Hey! Are you okay?’

Carmilla opened her eyes to one of the cutest girls she’d ever seen. Long hair, big brown eyes, and a bottom lip she wanted to sink her teeth into.

‘I’m fine. Just forgot my ID in my room,’ she reassured the girl.

The worried crease between the girl’s eyebrows vanished and a smile spread across her face. ‘Oh, I’ll let you in then.’

Carmilla gratefully accepted the offered hand to help her up. She groaned as she stretched her legs, the cold had made her stiff. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at the other girl, who was staring at her.

‘You gonna let us in, cutie?’

‘Right. Of course,’ the girl stammered, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

 _Interesting,_ Carmilla thought.

‘So,’ the girl said. ‘You going home for Christmas?’

‘No. Mother doesn’t trust me enough to leave me alone with my brother. I think she’s afraid I might kill him. She’s probably right.’

‘Oh. Well, I am going home, but not for a couple days yet. My dad doesn’t want me to drive when it’s this busy on the road. He’s afraid I’ll get into a pile-up.’

‘Over-protective dad, huh?’

‘That’s one way to put it. Now I have to spend the next couple of days with my roommate from hell. I have no idea how I’m going to survive that.’

Carmilla kept her eyes on the girl’s face. It was so animated, every little emotion showed on it. It was fascinating. ‘You two don’t get along?’ she asked to keep the conversation going.

‘We haven’t actually met, but she eats my food, leaves her stuff everywhere and steals my clothes,’ the girl said, indignantly counting each offence on her fingers. ‘So I think it’s safe to say that we won’t.’

Carmilla’s step faltered. That sounded exactly like what she’d been doing to _her_ roommate.

‘You’re Laura,’ she said.

‘Yeah. How’d you know?’

‘I’m you roommate, sweetheart.’ She let her smirk spread across her lips again, and couldn’t help but laugh at the way Laura’s expression went from stunned to furious in half a second.

‘You’re Carmilla?!’ Laura exclaimed. She rounded on Carmilla and pointed a finger at her face. ‘Great, now I can finally tell you in person that you owe me 15 packets of cookies, at least 20 cupcakes and 12 bottles of grape soda. Also, if I catch my pillow on your bed one more time I’ll, I’ll-‘

Carmilla kept walking while she waited for her roommate to finish that sentence. By the time they arrived at their door Laura still hadn’t come up with a threat.

‘Well?’ Carmilla drawled leaning against the wall. ‘What are you going to do?’

‘I’m going to tie you up and have you drinking from a straw!’

‘Kinky. But you’re going to have to buy me coffee first.’ She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Laura in the hallway with her mouth open. ‘You coming in, cutie. Or, would you rather stay in the hallway?’

Laura blew past her and went straight to the bathroom. She came back out with her arms full of toiletries. Carmilla sat on her bed and watched as her roommate gathered her things and threw them into her bag.

‘You realize I was only doing those things to rile you up, right?’

The look Laura shot her was deadly, but Carmilla only smiled and tilted her head.

‘Let’s not give your dad a heart attack by showing up too early. I promise I’ll be the perfect roommate for the next couple days.’

~

Carmilla really tried to be nice. She made sure her things were on her side of the room. She cleaned her hair from the shower drain. She even did the dishes. Once. Laura thawed a little and by the end of the first day, they were sitting on Laura’s bed watching _The Grinch_. Carmilla had stolen her pillow again, but so far, the other girl hadn’t said a word about it.

‘You know, you kind of remind of him,’ Laura mused, munching on a gingerbread cookie.

‘Of the Grinch?’

‘Yeah. You seem all grumpy and moody, but you’re actually kind of nice.’

Carmilla was a little taken aback. She’d been called many things, but nice was never one of them. She swallowed and ducked her head to hide her blush. ‘Well, don’t expect it to be a regular thing, cupcake.’

Laura smiled at that, and bumped their shoulders.

~

That night, Carmilla was reading in bed and looked over at her roommate for a second. Laura was fast asleep, hugging her yellow pillow to her chest. Her hair was fanned out behind her and a hint of a smile was on her lips. Carmilla felt her own face mirror the expression of contentment. She dropped her book and buried her head in her hands. Of course, she was going to fall for a provincial girl with an overprotective dad, who was also her roommate. It was probably the biggest cliché in world.

She quickly turned off the lights and pulled the covers over her head. Perhaps all the sugar had gone to her head and she wasn’t thinking straight because of that. It would be over by morning.

~

She realized how screwed she was when she walked out of the bakery at eight in the morning two days later. She almost threw the box in the nearest dumpster, but that would’ve been a waste of delicious baked goods. She sighed, resigned herself to the fact that she might as well be wearing a sign that said “I really, really like you, please go out with me”, and kept walking.

The delight on Laura’s face when she opened the box was totally worth it.

‘You bought me cupcakes!’ she said, clapping her hands in delight.

‘Yes, I did.’

Laura grabbed a red velvet cake with vanilla icing. She took a bite and moaned.

‘Oh my god. Are these fresh?’

Carmilla nodded and quickly set down the box. Someone with a face that innocent shouldn’t be able to moan like that.

‘Thank you,’ Laura said. She threw her arms around Carmilla and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Carmilla swiped the frosting from her cheek and licked it off her fingers. Laura looked really cute when she blushed.

~

She decided to go into hibernation. She’d just stick her head under the covers and not come out until Laura was back.

The past couple days had been really great, and Carmilla silently cursed the moment that the girl had found her sitting against their dorm building. She would’ve been happy never knowing that the girl she lived with was this kind, and smart, and funny, and beautiful, and generous person.

So when Laura’s alarm went off early Tuesday morning, Carmilla burrowed a little deeper under her covers and pretended the rest of the world didn’t exist.

That worked for about fifteen minutes. That was when she felt something heavy drop on her legs.

‘Up, Carmilla! Come on.’

The covers were yanked off and when she looked up, Laura was standing over her, beaming. Carmilla pushed herself up to sitting. _Stupidly cute roommate_.

‘Why am I awake right now?’

‘Because I called my dad and he said it was okay if you stayed with us,’ Laura said. She drummed the suitcase she’d place on Carmilla’s legs. ‘Start packing, Carm.’

Carmilla could only look from the suitcase to her roommate in stunned silence. Ten seconds ago she’d been sure she would be spending the next two weeks alone.

‘Unless you’d rather stay here, which is totally fine. You don’t have to come. But if you wanted to, you could. Nobody should be spending Christmas alone,’ Laura rambled. ‘Unless, you know, that’s what you want.’

Carmilla let a smile spread across her face. She placed a hand on her suitcase and looked at Laura. ‘Thank you,’ she said softly.

‘You’re welcome,’ Laura smiled back. ‘Now, get your butt out of bed. We’re leaving in thirty minutes. I’m going to get us some breakfast.’

Carmilla looked in wonder at the door her roommate just disappeared through. Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
